theheightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
Love is the seventh episode of Season One. Synopsis The day of Susanna's art show arrives. Bailey makes a shocking revelation that could change both her and Mark's lives forever. Bonnie notices Tommy's invasive behavior progressing. Nominations for homecoming king and queen are revealed. Carol drops out of the musical. While out on a date, Ronan spots Maria with another man. Plot * Bonnie spots Bailey crying on a bench at the end of the hallway and accompanies her. She puts her arm around her and tells her that whatever she is going through, she is going to be okay. Surprised to see Bonnie of all people comforting her, she laughs and thanks her for being there. Bonnie apologizes for treating her so rudely from the moment they met and advises her that from there on, she will be nice to her. She then asks Bailey what happened, causing her to start crying again. Bonnie explains that she doesn't have to tell her, but encourages her to let whatever is boring her out of her system. Without saying a word, Bailey slides her hand into her backpack and removes an object wrapped in a napkin. She places it between them and unwraps the object from the napkin to reveal a pregnancy test. Bonnie's jaw drops when she notices the sign on her screen and picks it up. She hides it under her sweater while examining it, shocked at the sight below her. Bailey tells her that she has no idea what to do and that she wants to get an abortion, but her parents will somehow find out about it. Bonnie reminds her that she is free to make any choice she wants as it is her body and offers to accompany her to her abortion appointment if it is the choice she ends up making. Bailey nods and hugs her. * While studying with alongside Ronan and Victoria, Carol is surprised by an unexpected appearance from Miles who asks to speak with her in private. She agrees and follows him to his office where he turns on the miniature television on his desk and starts a clip taken at their latest rehearsal session. In the video, Carol is singing, her voice cracking for most of it. When the video finishes playing, Miles sits at the edge of his desk and asks her to explain. Carol apologizes for not warming up beforehand and tells him that it will never happen again. Though Miles understands, he expresses how worried he is about her. She guarantees that she is okay and that it will never happen again, but he doesn't believe her. He goes on to list each of the reasons why he doesn't trust her in the role of Maria such as her frequent lateness, worsening singing voice, and tired attitude. Instead of making things worse with excuses, Carol admits that her parents' marital issues have been taking over her life and that she doesn't know if she can continue on with the musical. Before Miles can say it, she quits on her own terms and apologizes for taking the part from someone who deserves it. She suggests Bonnie become her substitute, further worrying Miles. He reminds Carol of how Bonnie used to treat her, but she says she doesn't mind because she probably wanted it more than her. Miles sighs and tells her that though he is upset, he is thankful for her effort. They exchange a long, heartfelt hug before parting ways. * Bonnie and Susanna hold hands while having one last conversation before Susanna goes in for her after school Fine Art session. Bonnie kisses her when the time comes and tells her that she'll miss her. Susanna says same and hugs her. Bonnie turns around to leave and accidentally bumps into Tommy. He apologizes for not paying attention then proceeds to asking how her and Melissa are doing. She crosses her arms and questions him as to why he wants to know. Tommy admits that he is aware of how creepy he sounds and tells her that he only wants the best for her. While Bonnie understands, she advises he stay away from her family before she reports him to the police for stalking. She doesn't bother to give him the chance to apologize and walks away. She makes her way home and finds Melissa the moment she arrives. She tells her that Tommy is borderline harassing her and wouldn't be surprised if he were to hurt her. Melissa calms her down and promises to keep her safe. She then pulls her in for a hug and assures her that she will look into the situation. * While playing a game of truth or dare, Ronan is dared to take one of the basketball team's cheerleaders out on a date by the weekend. He accepts the dare and sends Marcela, one of his cheerleader friends, a text message asking to set him up with one of her teammates. She responds with a random number and tells him to call it within the next few hours. When he does, he finds out that the number belongs to Sabrina, one of Marcela's friends. They bond and plan on meeting up at a nearby restaurant. The next day, him and Sabrina find themselves eating frozen yogurt at a candy shop down the street from the school. While waiting for Sabrina to return from the bathroom, he spots Maria sitting at a table across the room. He almost walks over to greet her until a man takes a seat at her table. Ronan watches as she takes his hand and holds it across the table, laughing and blushing while conversing with him. As tempted as he is to speak up, he decides to leave it for a better time as he doesn't want to make a scene. After dropping Sabrina off at her house, Ronan begins to think of ways to tell Nate. Considering how good things have gotten between the three of them, he doesn't want to let him down, but he also doesn't want to lie to him. * Mark is playing video games when he hears a knock on his front door. He takes a peak out of the living room window before opening it, shocked to see Bailey standing on his porch. Curious, he opens it and welcomes her inside. Bailey sits down and tells him that she has important news that she wishes she didn't have to tell him. Mark takes a seat beside her and wonders what is bothering her. She scoots down the couch and takes a deep breath, not anywhere near prepared to share the news. She freezes for a few seconds before revealing that she is pregnant. Mark is left speechless and buries his head in his hands, shocked. Moments later, he faces her again and asks if she is sure. Bailey slides the pregnancy tests out of her jacket and hands it to him. He looks down at the positive pregnancy test and shakes his head as it all begins to sink in. She tells him that she doesn't know what to do, but getting an abortion is the top of the list. Mark is heartbroken, but understands why she would want one. He puts his arm around Bailey after she apologizes for ruining his life and assures her that she did nothing wrong, also promising to support her in any decision she makes. * The day of Susanna's art show arrives and she can't stop rambling about how nervous she is. Bonnie tries her best to calm her down, but nothing seems to work. It gets to the point where she has to hold her still and promise her that everything is going to be okay while looking into her eyes. Susanna nods and thanks Bonnie for holding her together while she has a meltdown. Bonnie gives her one last pep talk and kisses her before they leave for the venue. When they arrive, Susanna has trouble with finding her station. She almost comes to the conclusion that it had been taken down until she notices that her station is indeed still up, a large crowd of people surrounding it. Bonnie wishes her good luck with a long hug and stands aside as Susanna approaches her station. She stands before everyone and introduces herself, receiving cheers when she mentions her age. Throughout the evening, she is showered with compliments from complete strangers along with questions about buying her art. She answers by handing them a card with her website address on it, promising to put some of her art for sale soon enough. When the show comes to an end and Bonnie and Susanna are getting ready to leave, they are stopped by a man in a suit. He shakes both their hands and introduces himself as Dustin, a job recruiter at a local art company. He shares that they are currently looking for a brand new illustrator and that he is interested in Susanna's art. He hands her his card before she can say anything and leaves. Bonnie and Susanna wait until he is out of sight to start jumping up and down. Category:Season One